We Are So Not Studying
by BlackGothicPrincess
Summary: This is a reds oneshot about what happens when two people who like each other are supposed to be studying in a locked room.


**Me: This is a reds oneshot ppl because (and I've said it b4) I LOVE REDS!**

**Brick: Crazy much?**

**Me: *In ominous voice* shut up or I will turn this fic around mister and turn it into a greens fic!**

**Brick: *Shuts up looking annoyed***

**Me: *in cheerful voice* Good, I don't own them e.t.c you know what I don't, why do I have to keep saying this?**

**We Are So Not Studying**

Blossom took extra time in front of the mirror that Saturday. She combed out her hair until it shone and put on her favourite black, V-necked shirt with red roses and her denim shorts with black and red pumps. She had promised to help Brick with his math since she tutored in math and he was more or less failing the subject. Brick was smart but for some reason, he didn't grasp math.

_Why am I doing this? It's just Brick,_ she thought as she stood in front of the house and rang the doorbell. Then he opened the door. _Oh yeah, that's why, _she thought as she looked up at his muscular, six foot something frame. His crimson eyes smirked into her pink ones and he eyed her up and down. She flushed lightly and fiddled with her hair.

"Hey princess," he opened the door wider. She stepped into the house, feeling her body brush against him since he hadn't moved out of the way, with enough skin on skin contact to make her dizzy. He grabbed her hand and began to lead her up the stairs.

"Why can't we study in the parlour or something?" She asked as he pulled her and stopped outside a crimson red door after passing one that was dark blue and one that was forest green.

"Because," he grinned, "It's not private enough," he smirked at her in a way that made her face heat up. "And I want to see something." She entered his room and looked around in surprise, it was really clean. Well, not as clean as it could have been but it was pretty close. She turned towards his desk but was stopped by his hand on her arm. Brick grinned as he led her to the large bed in the centre of the room and slowly pushed her so she was sitting on it. He stared at her and grinned.

"Damn," he whispered as sat down beside her. She looked at him curiously, not sure if she'd heard him properly.

"What?"

"Nothing princess, I just like the idea of having you to myself for the whole afternoon," he whispered into her ear. His lips brushed gently against her skin, making her shiver and her head spin. Blossom blushed and looked down at the books she'd brought.

"Uh…l…um…let's just begin," she opened the textbook.

Half an hour later and Brick couldn't take much more. He really was failing math. He was good at every other subject but that. He knew he should've been paying more attention but how could he when she was sitting so close to him, in his room, on his _bed_? When she sat down, her shorts rode up higher, displaying long, flawless milky legs. And the way her top squeezed her chest…

"Brick, are you okay?" He started and looked at her. She had a worried look on her face and her pink lips were in an adorable pout. He nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I just have a problem with this question," he pointed at a random question on the paper.

"Oh, okay, I'll explain it again," she leaned closer, the intoxicating smell of roses and strawberries invading his nose. Her arm brushed his and he tried to ignore the fact that her chest was directly below his face and trying to resist the temptation of looking down. He took a peek. _Damn! _He had to distract himself somehow; he suddenly snatched her pen and jumped up quickly.

"Hey, give that back!" She lunged at him but he held it above his head, grinning at down at her. Blossom pressed herself closer and jumped higher in an attempt to get her beloved pen back. Brick grinned, liking the feel of her pressed against him.

"When do you want it princess?" As she jumped, her chest rubbed against his. He felt a moan build up in his throat but he pushed it down.

"Now, give it to me now Brick!" Well her choice of words certainly weren't helping the situation. "I want it Brick!" She groaned in exasperation and gave a final leap. She knocked him down onto his bed with her on top of him. They were both quiet for a while, both realizing their position. She was on top of him, straddling his body. Her eyes widened as their eyes locked and they both leaned in closer, their eyes closing slowly until their lips met. At first it was sweet, gentle, like a first kiss was supposed to be. Then it became rougher and more passionate with each passing moment. Brick ran his tongue over her lips and she parted her lips gently, allowing him entrance. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting every inch of it. His lips slid from her lips, to her cheek, to her jaws, to her neck. She moaned his name when he found the sensitive spot on her neck and began to nibble and suck on it. They rolled so that she was underneath him. His lips went back to hers and he continued to kiss her again.

Downstairs, Brick's brothers and Blossom's sisters listened to the moans and thumps coming from upstairs. The girls had come to pick up Blossom, with the exception of Buttercup who swore she never wanted to see Butch again. She was currently at home researching if sixteen year olds were allowed to have guns. Blaze looked flabbergasted and Bubbles was giggling.

"What do you think they're doing up there?" She asked. Blaze rolled her eyes at her sister's naïve attitude.

"They're making out Bubbles," there was another loud moan and she glanced up, "maybe."

"Oh, my gosh, you don't think…" Bubbles's eyes widened. Then they heard a door open upstairs and the two redheads walked downstairs. Well, in Blossom's case it was more like she was skipping. She had a starry eyed, distant look on her face.

"We should study more often princess," Brick grinned. Blossom couldn't help the huge smile that came to her face.

"Yeah, yeah we should," she blushed and reached up and kissed his lips quickly.

"Ew," Blaze rolled her eyes at the obvious display of affection. Wasn't it only a week ago that they had hated them?

"Aw, you don't want some babe?" Brake grabbed her and yanked her to his chest. He ran a hand down her hip.

"AH, don't touch me you sick pervert!" She pushed out of his embrace. He smirked.

"Don't fight it babe." She scowled and grabbed her sisters and dragged them out of the house with both of them shouting quick goodbyes to the boys.

**Me: My 1****st**** reds page, so how was it?**

**Brick and Blossom: AWESOME!**

**Butch: I better get a good chapter **

**Buttercup: No, don't do it AC! *Begging me***

**Me: Sorry, but greens is my 2****nd**** favourite love**

**Blaze: And we come in where?**

**Me: I dunno, you guys are OCs so technically you don't fall under anywhere, there are only so many colours of the rainbow and I picked yellow**

**R&R ppl! I will not be posting more of this for a long time since this was a oneshot**


End file.
